Patient-matched cutting guides are used during orthopaedic procedures to guide resections to bone. The patient-matched guides are generally based on data received from an MRI or CT scan of the patient and rely on matching an anatomic feature for correct positioning of the guide during a surgical procedure. In some total knee arthroplasty procedures, a patient-matched cutting guide is used to form a distal femur resection. As illustrated in FIGS. 21 and 22, the cutting guide 600 includes a resection slot 602 that receives and guides a saw blade for forming the distal femur resection. The resection slot 602 is positioned and orientated in the guide 600 based on a pre-operative plan. The cutting guide 600 includes pin holes 604, 606 that set the rotation and translation of subsequent resections to the femur.